From the Ashes: The Fallen Phoenix Saga
by Beanie McChimp
Summary: The death of Nightcrawler impacts Storm immensely causing her and Cyclops to strive to make an impact with the mutant struggle. As they work closer together their friendship takes on a different dynamic. Part one of the Fallen Phoenix Saga. Rated M for violence, language, and mature scenes. All characters belong to Marvel except for OCs.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is being co-written with Urd85613.

We thank you for reading as well as your patience as this is not only a story with multiple chapters but multiple installments. This is taken from past as well as more recent events from the 616 universe. So again please read and review. We appreciate your eyes.

* * *

Ororo looked out the window of her attic loft as the rain continued to fall. Kurt's funeral was fresh in her mind. During the service she tried her mightiest not to weep as grey clouds grew darker above the mourners. Her tears just like the raindrops threatened to spill but she had to contain herself at least until the service was over. But the moment she was able to retreat to her room the rain hadn't ceased.

Wolverine had left promptly after Kurt was buried, riding off on his Harley cursing anyone who tried to speak to him on his way out into areas known to only the feral mutant, leaving Ororo to hurt on her own. Remy tried to stop by and be there for his best friend. He loathed seeing her in such a mood but he wasn't as close to Kurt as she was. Yes, he was also sadden a friend and fellow in arms had passed but it just wasn't the same for him as it was for her. So he did what he knew best after knowing Ororo for so long. He left her be, knowing she would reemerge like a flower from the soil after a storm. _Kurt, you have no idea how much I miss you..._

A knock at her door snapped her melancholy musings. She was a bit surprised when she saw that it was Scott poking his head in. She attempted to muster her best smile though it was unconvincing and she knew it. "What can I do for you Scott?"

"I uh... I was just checking in on you. It's been raining nonstop for four days now, since Kurt's funeral in fact. I just... I know you were good friends with him."

"Yes. I'm sorry for the weather. If you'd prefer it to be sunny-"

"No, Ororo. I'd prefer you to let it out. I know you're grieving like many of us. I just don't want you to feel alone." He placed a gentle hand on her right shoulder. "What Kurt did was noble. We always knew what comes with the job we do but he knowingly gave his life to protect Hope. He gave it for the hope of mutantkind."

Ororo nodded in agreement saying, "We cannot let his death go in vein, Scott."

"No, we can't. You know as well as anyone that he believed in the dream. We can see that it's fulfilled. Together." He brushed a lengthy snowy lock away from her cheek before placing a gentle kiss on it.

Ororo took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "You are right. We must focus on our future." She gave Scott one last hug before he left. She had realized then how alone she felt. Feeling his arms around her, body pressed against hers was comforting but there was something else that lingered much like his touch on her. She just couldn't place it. She decided to get some rest. The rain still continued throughout the night.

Kurt's loss did seem to spark change. At least it had for Ororo. She realized time was such a precious thing. Ororo felt over the years divided by wife and queen duties she hadn't spent enough of it with the ones that truly mattered to her, like Kurt. That made it too important to waste on a marriage that wasn't working, hadn't been for a long time and maybe never did. It took some time to make the decision but once it was made Ororo immediately took off for New York on her own power, wanting the extra time to think of exactly what to say…

Ororo landed in front of the walk up apartment her husband was staying in while he gave Daredevil a break from Hell's Kitchen and as he put it "reclaim his manhood," due to his power loss. It hit the queen she didn't have a key to her own king's place. "Not that I need one," she huffed taking out her lock picks.

Finding the it empty Ororo sat and waited, returning a few texts, including one from Scott.

Scott: Got your messages about needing to take off. I wouldn't want to pry. I just wanted to make sure you were…well as ok as can be expected and to let you know I'm here if you need anything.

Ororo: Thank you, I just need to clean house so to speak. I thank you for your concern.

_It's more than I have received from T'challa,_ Ororo thought as the former Black Panther walked through the door.

"Ororo? Oh, forgive me love the memorial!"

Ororo had honestly forgotten that she asked him to come for support that moment. That didn't stop T'challa from trying to cover his tail or Ororo from being angry now. "I meant to go but the then I got word King Pin was sending a huge drug shipment to-"

"And that also precluded you from calling me after." Her was interruption clip and cool. "Not to mention…Goddess I really needed you."

"You are very strong, independent woman my love. I knew you would get through it and you did," he retorted trying to sound soothing as he approached her.

She turned from him, closing her eyes to keep from shedding tears._"Of course you can stand on your own two feet liebe, but that does not mean you should have to. Reach out, lean, let me, others stand tall for you every now and then." _Those were Kurt's words to Ororo the night she tried in vein to hold back her tears and the rain after Jean's funeral. Lost in the memory, for a moment the arms wrapping around her were not smooth and hulking but more lean and furry. _Ah…you stood up all night just watching me cry and postponed a mission the whole day._

Opening her eyes the words Ororo came there to say poured out, "T'challa I…wish to annual the marriage."

"What?" he gasped holding her by the shoulders. "For what reason? Is it something I've done?"

It was rather the things he hadn't done but Ororo felt it was pointless to get into such details. She was sure she was done and nothing could make her feel otherwise. "Well, not completely… It's just that Kurt's death made me realize that I want to devote my time to the mutant cause and bettering mutant kind."

Completely dropping the fact Ororo wished to end things, or not caring T'challa jumped into an old agreement between the couple. "I don't know why you bother with the X-Men. I've said many times to just join the Avengers full time and make a real difference, for the whole world not just your own kind."

"I do with the X-Men. And I intend on making more of one. Kurt's death-"

"People die Ororo. Everyone does. It's legacies that live on," he stated as if that was the final word on the matter, but of course it wasn't.

"I plan for Kurt's to live on far after I have left this earth for the sake of mutant kind and thus aiding all of humanity!" Ororo spat in declaration.

He dropped her shoulders, stepping away with a huffed, "Fine Ororo. Try and better** your** kind. I don't know why it matters so much."

"Because it has always been my dream since joining the X-Men," she shook her head not believing how much he never understood._I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He may love his Avengers now but he did only join to spy on them at the start. _"I joined with Kurt and it was his dream too. He was my friend. They all are my family and Scott's holding it all together by a very thin thread. He needs me. My family needs me." Ororo's sad pleading eyes searched his honey browns, wishing for his understanding.

But he confirmed he never would. "What of me, Ororo? I am your husband."

"You were my husband. Goodbye T'Challa."

Ororo flew back home to Utopia sorrowful but with clearer skies than she would have thought. When she walked into to the kitchen of the X-Men base Ororo discovered she had not been the only one intent on making changes.

"Emma I will always be grateful to you," Ororo heard Scott soothingly say. "After Jean died, rebuilding the X-men here; I couldn't have done it alone. But…" He tugged the lock at the back of his rust colored head as if trying to will the words to come out. "At the end of the day I don't even think we want the same things."

_After all what's the point in all this if in the end it's just for power?_ The chance to make the life I couldn't for Nathan or Rachel matters more. Scott knew given his life and responsibilities children probably weren't in the cards but he remembered that hopeful feeling he used to carry around on the matter when Jean still drew breath. To stay with Emma he knew in part was giving up that hope. Emma made that more than clear that babies were not up to her liking. "Take an honest look at us. Where is this really going?"

Emma stopped indignantly drumming her manicured nails on the counter. Scott could see the fire burning in her icy blue stare. He knew she was hurt and for that he was more sorry than words could ever say. He also knew she wouldn't be letting him see an inch of it. "I don't know Scott but I can assure you, you will be going nowhere good without me." With that Emma stormed past Ororo, stone cold as if none of it had phased her.

Ororo continued to step cautiously into the kitchen. "Is now a bad time?"

"No, I guess not." Scott sighed while slumping in his seat as Ororo went about putting a kettle on the stove.

"Another fight with Emma?" She hoped it was alright to ask because she didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, our last actually. I just broke up with her."

"Really? I am sorry to hear that," Ororo said as neutrally as she could muster.

"No you aren't," he replied half jokingly.

The corner of her lips curled. "I've never been too fond of Emma, no but if she made you happy-"

"She did once but in the long run this is for the best. We just have different ideals," he shrugged.

Ororo nodded as she poured the steaming liquid into two mugs. "I know what you mean. I had the same problem with T'Challa."

"How did you fix things?" Scott inquired.

"I... I didn't. I actually also just ended things with him as well," she remorsefully informed Scott as she sat down next to him at the kitchen table, sliding a green mug towards him.

"I'm sorry, 'Ro. What brought it on?"

"Like you said, ideals. Also I have just been so focused on things here with the X-Men and he in New York with the Avengers. We just didn't have time for each other." There was also a little voice inside Ororo that said had they truly meant more to each other they both would have made the time, would have built a life together instead of apart. _Not that we needed to be together every minute of the day, or even everyday for that matter._ But Ororo had come to see hers was more of arrangement than a marriage. _After all how can you just go for so long without the one who is suppose to be the love of your life without be phased by it as we had?_

It wasn't like she was hiding these facts. Ororo just didn't think Scott needed to hear that there had been something missing all along and it regretfully took her all this time to pick up and act on it. She sighed, "It's frustrating being with someone when you aren't on the same page."

"I know exactly what you mean. It's hard when you are doing so much and can't depend on the person closest to you," he concurred.

"I want you to know I am here for you, Scott as well as the X-Men. When times become difficult I want you to know you can lean on me," she affirmed as she reached across and gave his hand a squeeze, Kurt's words to her from so long ago echoing in her head.

"Thank you, Ororo. I really appreciate that," he smiled from over the rim before taking a sip. A questioning brow rose above his sunglasses.

"Jasmine," she supplied with a smile.

The smell reminded Scott of Ororo's greenhouse in New York at this time of year and that made him smile, until he remembered that she didn't have one here on Utopia. _That's not right,_ he thought to himself. Ororo without a garden seemed like April without rain. Scott was sure it was just a lack of time to start. _Have to see what we could do about that, if I can ever find the time myself._

The two didn't say much while they drank their tea. In truth not much needed to be said. In the moment the comfort that their mere presences gave the two friends was more than enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Ororo knew this was a dream, yet that still didn't allow her to wake up. Or make the tunnel she was walking in feel any bigger.

Bamf!

"For once could the Morlocks maybe get a hideout in the mountains or something?" Kurt griped before the smoke from his jump even cleared. She recalled him saying that before and it hit her…

_Right, not just a dream but a memory. S_omehow just seeing Kurt and remembering that he would be with her for the rest of this adventure eased Ororo's breathing.

"Oh I don't find it so dark," Ororo said calmly to cover the fact that she had been on edge a moment ago. "In fact it just got much brighter."

"Mein eyes?" he questioned.

"No Herr Wagner, your smile." To this Ororo watched it grow twice as wide. His pearly fangs flashed for a moment before he tossed a flashlight at her. As they walked further down the path Kurt already started on distracting Ororo from her growing fears. He always could do it in way that didn't make Ororo feel weak for the need of it.

"New uniform mein frualine?"

"You like it?"

Ororo could feel both the tug of her lips curling into a smile and the heat of Kurt's playfully leering gaze. She knew he enjoyed curves, all the more if they were attached to a pretty face. Ororo didn't doubt her beauty like she once had that first time she asked him about it all those years ago. He was such gentleman about everything; even in his gaze Ororo couldn't be offended if she wanted to. Besides it was all just innocent fun. Witty flirting just came with the X-symbol.

"Schönheit, how is that your husband can be halfway around the world while you afford us the pleasure of your...company?" The word stuck as Ororo bent over to examine the ground below them, his night vision allowing Kurt not to miss the view.

"Oh, and I suppose if you were my husband I wouldn't be allowed to leave your side looking so divine?" she teased.

When Ororo rose from the ground she and the acrobat's faces were mere inches apart as Kurt hung upside down from the tunnel's ceiling. "Nein Ororo, if I were your husband I would never leave **_your_** side. Always would I wish to walk in step with you, so that I may worship your heavenly splendor," Kurt retorted. His golden orbs blinked with sincerity. "Whenever you and time allowed, as many times as I was allowed," he added with a roguish smile and matching wink.

It was one of the few times Ororo was left truly speechless by flattery; Kurt always had a knack for that as well. _Damn, that silver tongue charmer. _That was until the ground gave way underneath her.

"What the-?!"

Ororo was free falling but before she could process or take action she suddenly wasn't.

Bamf!

"Not to stress mein liebe!"

Bamf!

In the blink of her cerulean eyes she was safely on solid ground and in Kurt's arms. Ororo might have thanked her quick knight if he wasn't busy patting himself on the back.

"Ja! And the dashing swashbuckler saves another fair maiden! Your kisses and kind words are more than thanks enough. No need to say you'd be lost without me," he chuckled with his warm baritone over her shoulder.

Feeling indignant about being a dismal in distress she stepped out his embrace. "Hmm, not like I really needed saving. I would have flown if given another few seconds," Ororo scoffed with crossed arms and turned up nose.

To this her blue company frowned and pouted. "Oh well, if you really have no need of me!"

She was left with nothing but a deep indigo cloud of smoke indicating Kurt had teleported away from sight, away from her, leaving Ororo by herself.

Ororo was once again alone in the tiny oblique space, but she smiled all the same remembering that she had simply called Kurt's name and confessed she was only joking before he stepped out of the shadows saying…

_"Not to worry Ororo. No forces on earth could make me leave your side at a time of need, not even you, or your stubbornness."_

Relief washed over her at those words and his reappearance…

"Come on Kurt. I was only pulling your tail."

She waited a few heartbeats…Nothing. This time Kurt didn't reappear. His sulfur scented smoke faded into oblivion.

"Kurt? Please, I need you Kurt! And not just on missions, of course."

Ororo walked around trying to see if she would stumble on him hiding in the blackness.

"Kurt please come back," she whispered helplessly while one lone tear rolled down the apple of her cheek. But of course Ororo knew he wasn't coming back, because Kurt was gone forever and that truth became more terrifying than the fact she was still alone in the tunnel unable to wake up.

(*******************************)

Raucous thunder boomed in the still of the night waking Scott with a jolt as jolts of lightning lit the night's sky. He immediately knew the source.

Ororo fidgeted about in bed. Only when she felt a cool touch of a gentle caress did she awake. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

"Scott?"

She was puzzled as to why he was in her room and was now too aware of the fact that he stood before only in a pair of navy boxers.

"You caused an electrical storm," Scott said softly not wanting to startle her.

"Did I damage anything?" she asked, concern already filling her face as she mentally chided herself.

"Not that I know of. I immediately came to check on you."

Ororo sat up in bed to offer Scott a seat at the foot of it as she turned on a lamp. Her comforter fell to reveal hints of her full mounds, her nipples stiff under her mint green silk gown. It was moments like this Scott was grateful for the other uses of his visor and sunglasses though his eyes stayed on Ororo's... Mostly.

"I was dreaming of Kurt again, of him dying. It's not like we've never lost friends and teammates before or even taken lives ourselves. But with Kurt..."

Scott laid a hand over one of Ororo's knees, rubbing circles with his fingertips. "It's different because of how much you cared for him. I know. I've spent many nights the same way because of Jean."

"Oh Scott," she reached out stroking a cheek, soft fingers on rough stubble. "I'm so sorry you suffered in silence. We all were impacted greatly from Jean's loss."

"It's fine. I'm fine. If you need some extra time in the morning to sleep in just let me know."

Ororo wasn't sure if it would be over stepping boundaries but ever since Kurt had left she felt lonelier than ever. "Scott could you possibly stay? I don't wish to be alone for the remainder of the night."

Cyclops ran his hand through his tawny hair. He had only shared his bed with three women before. _Technically it's not my bed. Plus I'm just looking out for a friend. A good friend. _

"Sure, if you think it will help."

He turned off the lamp then got into bed behind her, wrapping an arm around her. Muscular arms that protected others daily now shielded Storm from anymore nightmares. Scott analyzed the body next to him or rather the supple form pressed against him. The silk gown did nothing to diminish the curves it clung to. It would be easy to become lost in her long, shapely legs, rounded hips, fullness of her behind and breasts, even her natural scent of fresh rain and vanilla. However, Scott choose to stay perfectly still except for his heart that raced in his rib cage until he too drifted back to sleep.

(*************************************)

Sunlight filtered through the sheer blinds of Ororo's room. The light hitting her face caused her to stir. Scott who had already been watching the beautiful sleeping goddess now was captivated by platinum lashes fluttering while sapphire irises played peekaboo.

_No secret why she was worshiped..._

Her beauty was both completely natural yet otherworldly. _It's amazing anything ever got done in those early days when she had a tendency for walking around naked in her down time. _Before his mind could linger on the memory of her sauntering around the pool of the manor in all her glory Ororo gave him a raspy greeting.

"Mmm...Good morning."

"Uh, oh morning Ororo. Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually," she admitted sheepishly with a bit of rose flushing her cheeks. "Thank you, Scott."

"It was my pleasure Ororo- Uh, I mean...Anytime." _Smooth Summers._

_Goddess, what now?_

She still remained Scott's muscular alabaster arms and had not felt the need to move. Although Ororo had just separated from her husband she hadn't shared a bed with anyone for some months. It felt nice to be surrounded by the warmth of another.

"Well...I guess I should get going," Scott stammered unsurely, secretly as reluctant to have her out his arms as she was for him to leave.

Her sleepy gaze trailed up til it reached the handsome chiseled face. _He's kind of adorable with his rusty locks slightly messy._

"Yes, I suppose you should before the halls become full. People may not see the innocence."

"Innocence...Yeah, right," Scott sighed and wondered why he sounded disappointed by her words as he slid out the bed.

He took a glance behind him before turning the doorknob, watching as Ororo stood up and stretched her lithe body towards the ceiling like a flower greeting the sun. When she turned around realizing he was lingering Scott tossed out the first words that came to mind, "I was going to ask if you like to get some breakfast together, before the meeting with the builder for the new dorms?"

Having no plans and liking the idea of not eating alone she agreed, "That sounds lovely Scott."

"Great, so I'll swing by in about an hour," he said as he opened the door with a board grin. He looked about ensuring the coast was clear, or so it had seemed. He had gotten no more than ten steps when the prince thief's drawl halted him.

"Dat a real early mo'nin' briefin' chief," Remy remarked from the shadowed corner he was leaning on.

"Good morning Remy..." Scott replied flatly.

"Speakin' of briefs wha' was so important ya had to visit Stormy wearin' only yas eh?"

"I was just inviting her to breakfast," Scott replied, his tone a bit tenser.

"Did she invite ya up fo' a late night snack ta?" Gambit's playful smirk began to spread. Scott huffed, not feeling the need to answer the question.

Remy shrugged, "Hope Stormy had some clothes on. De femme often prefers ta sleep in de buff."

He didn't need to see for himself to know that Scott's eyes bulged behind his shades. Scott continued to walk down the hall, not caring to even glance over his shoulder when he heard the Cajun's chortle.

Gambit swung open her bedroom door to find Ororo standing only in her dainty undergarments.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she scolded.

"Ain't nuttin I ain't seen befo'e." _An' Dieu do I love seein'._

"What are you doing up so early?" she inquired, skeptical of her best friend's new sleeping habit.

"I'm jus' gettin' in. Long night of poker playin'. So wha' was de boy scout doin' sneakin' out ya loft in only his underpants?"

Ororo zipped up a pair of jeans before responding, "I had a very horrible dream last night. Scott kept me company."

Gambit had more questions but knew not to press his best friend at that moment. Instead he bid her good morning as he left to catch some rest.

(************************************)

"That review was right, the veggie omelet was excellent. Thank you Scott."

Her company was pleased she enjoyed the meal. It was partially the reason Scott picked the restaurant. The other was due to it being off Utopia, away from work. _There's nothing wrong or unusual with wanting to have alone time with a friend...Away from a bunch of prying eyes._

"Well, I'm trying to find time to try new places. Seems a shame not to get out more in such a vibrant city. I'm grateful you could join me."

"You're so right my friend," Ororo agreed reaching over the table to give his hand a squeeze. "We should do this more often."

Ororo felt at ease to be away from it all and chatting with Scott about other things besides work. With Emma pulling away after the break up Ororo had been steadily stepping up to give Scott a hand. She was glad to help and Scott seemed appreciative but it felt like a lifetime since Ororo was reminded of the man outside the X-Men. It was pleasurable to once again spend time with Scott and not Cyclops.

"You got Emma to go hiking? I don't believe it!" Ororo laughed so hard her sides were hurting picturing it.

"Not without a lot of work mind you, and the promise of jewelry," Scott said chuckling heartily himself. "Anyways I didn't exactly get to enjoy the view. So I'd like to go back."

"Oh, that might be a fun trip for some of the teens."

As soon as the word left Ororo's mouth she wanted to kick herself for being the first one to bring up work.

"Or I'd gladly go with you!" she offered as a makeup. Ororo could see Scott's brows shoot up from behind his ruby shades.

"Really? Well I suppose you are the most outdoor friendly woman I know. I just might take you up on that Ororo."

There was something in his bright smile that made her hope he really meant that. They continued to talk and enjoy eachother's company for as long as duty would allow before returning to work.


	3. Chapter 3

There were a couple of things Scott Summers knew he needed when he woke up that morning. The very first of which was coffee. The next was a shower, a cold one, seeing as the morning wood he woke up with still hadn't gone away. "Damn, that's the third one," he mumbled over his mug. Third night in a row Scott had a steamy dream about his good friend Ororo Munroe.

It wasn't like he had planed it. However, in truth it wasn't the first time Scott had ever mused about Ororo in that way. She was a very beautiful woman, one who spent half her time walking around in uniforms that didn't leave much to the imagination. He reasoned almost every X-Man short of Northstar had a naughty thought about Storm every now and then. But ever since waking up in bed beside her and sharing breakfast Scott's musing were happening more often. All the extra time they had been spending together wasn't helping either. "Ok Scott, so maybe the third thing you need is to get laid," he grumbled stepping into the shower.

Whatever the third thing Scott needed truly was he was sure the very last thing he needed was to hear…

"Sorry pal I have to withdraw," the chubby foreman declared.

"Don't pal me! We had a contract." The usually clam leader didn't try at all to hide his irritation.

"I haven't started, or cashed your check. Take it up with a lawyer if you want," the stubby bald man spat. "This whole place's got a big old target sign written all over it. I read the papers, I watch the news. You had attacks not two months back. I can't ask my guys to walk into that."

"I'll pay you double for hazard pay," Scott attempted to reason. It wasn't like they had the money to spare but they were receiving more mutants all the time, especial teens. Scott needed a place to house them.

"No ones needs the money that bad," the guy said in a huff before walking back to his dusty pickup truck.

_Great, which means no ones going to want to take it._

"I could kill him," Wade offered from over Scott's shoulder.

"Huh? No Wade! Don't kill him."

"Aww you're no fun!…Can me and some of the brats go teepee his house at least?"

"Hmm…Only if I can't find somebody else by the end of the day," Scott replied with just the smallest of smirks. The thought did make him feel a bit better.

Without really knowing why Scott did what he had been doing very often lately when things went terribly wrong…

"Oh goddess, that's awful!"

Ororo had just been having tea at a café in the city, killing time until her hair appointment when Scott told her the news over the phone. "Well I'm sure we could find someone else- Not even for double?"

_That is a problem._

"So we need a licensed contractor not afraid to work with mutants or the fact that the work site is a target. Argh…I can't think of any off the top of my head. Tony might-I suppose I did lose him the divorce," Ororo chuckled at Scott's joke. "Well I'll call you if I think of something else. Alright, bye."

_Poor Scott, _Ororo sighed inwardly._ He tries so hard._

On the whole, the city had been very welcoming. But after some public damage due to being attacked by their enemies she reasoned things like this were bound to happen. Ororo was happy that at least Scott was coming to depend on her more. It felt good to be needed and preoccupied since she was still hammering out the detail of her divorce. The first days of mediation with T'challa had been so frustrating Ororo swore she would have drown them all if Scott hadn't been there at the end of it with a cup tea and understanding ear. More and more Ororo found herself remembering how much she had once enjoyed his company in those early days. His dry American wit was now all the more humorous since she had lived in the states for so long.

Remy might have been there, if not for the fact that he and Anna Marie were having issues. Again. _Goddess I love them both but they keep doing the same old dance. Oh well, I suppose it's none my business._

As Ororo sat drinking her tea she eyed a rainbow sticker in the corner of a window. It wasn't uncommon, many businesses had these as a sign of being gay friendly and some had even starting putting various ones to show support of mutants. This sticker had a hammer logo on it. "Excuse me, does this mean anything special?" Ororo inquired when her waitress came by with a refill.

"Oh it means this place was worked on by a contractor who has friendly hiring practices."

The wheels in the tactician's head began to turn…

Hair appointment forgotten Ororo spent most of the day scouring for smaller contractors who might also be a little more mutant accepting. Unfortunately, most were still worried about safely and or didn't quite meet the requirements Ororo set when starting her search.

For no real reason she saved the builder that had worked on the coffee shop for last. "Goddess, please help our just cause," Ororo mumbled getting out of her car.

(***************************************)

"So you're sure you can handle the possible ...issues that might come up?" Scott asked the woman Ororo brought back to Utopia.

"Mr. Summers, I spent eight years in the army putting up bases on sand in the middle of nowhere, in hostile territory. So have half of my crew, the other half worked with my dad in this business for a decade or more." _Plus more important than any of that, _Callie Santos added in her own mind,_ my crew and I really need a big job like this._

Despite her knowledge and the reputation the business had when she took it over Callie found much like the military sexism was alive and thriving in construction. Callie knew until she had a big job like this under her belt the crew was doomed to taking on a bunch of smaller jobs all at once like the coffee shop just to stay afloat all the while spreading herself even thinner.

So when the queen/soon to be former queen of Wakanda glided into her job sight with this offer it felt like it was God sent. She did wish the Lord's timing had been better. _Yeah, covered in grime holding a tabloid with Ororo's picture plaster on the cover maybe wasn't the best start to our business relationship._

Callie had promptly chucked it over her shoulder and tried not to overly blink in awe of the white haired beauty. Awe had been a good way to sum up the whole day since Ororo walked into it.

From the literal flying angel that flew over her as she step off the docks, to the man covered from head to toe in ice who even after staring for far too long the California born and breed Mexican still wasn't sure was naked or not as he skated around. _Dear Lord! And I thought it I had seen it all after five years joining my brother at pride week._ Without much experience with mutants and a general rule that one got along better in life remembering to treat others how you wish to be treated she kept all comments to herself.

"Well this all sounds very promising Ms. Santos. However if you don't mind Ms. Munroe and I would like to take a few minutes to discuss this in my office."

"Of course," Callie told the apparent man in charge. The irony that the spokesperson for a race of outcasts looked like her high school quarterback was not missed, or that Ororo's entrance into the room brought more life into that stoic face than the announcement that his construction worries might be over.

_Hmm, wonder what's up with. Could the rumors of an affair with a fellow X-Men be true?_ Callie just didn't get that vibe from Ororo. She and Scott seemed far too dedicated for any monkey business. _Not that I'm one to talk. I can't even recall the last time I monkeyed around my damn self._ Not that she thought it was any of her business. A little celebrity gossip just happened to be one of her life's guilty pleasures she had time for right now. _At any rate if I get the job I'm sure I will be finding out. First thing Dad always said about this business was after a week people don't notice the help._

Scott locked the door behind Ororo then picked up a file that was left on his desk.

"Well?" she questioned.

"It all checks out," Scott answered with a relieved sigh. "Her military time, the company is credited for all our needs. I'll have her start tomorrow."

Ororo smiled rather smugly. She had a very good feeling in her gut when she saw the petite contractor stomp out the trailer. The soot and grime told the former thief's keen eyes she was a boss not afraid to get her hands dirty. The way Callie commanded men nearly twice her size and age told Ororo she wouldn't be easily scared off. Her idle pride was cut short when she was suddenly seized in Scott's tight embrace.

"Ororo you're a life saver! I don't know what I would have done without you."

While his words of thanks were welcomed Ororo found she would have preferred to focus on his warmth and the appealing smell of his aftershave. "Really there's no need to speak of it Scott. I was glad to help."

"Nonsense, I feel like I have been taking advantage of you," he retorted. For instance, he was aware there was no particular reason for him to still hug her. However, he still kept a hold all the same. His fingertips memorized the feel of her silky skin, his nose drinking in the vanilla scent of her hair. "We should all be doing something to thank you for the way you have been pitching in." Slowly he loosened and dropped his arms. Finding his body mourned the loss of her warmth, the moment was gone. "Ororo, let me take you out to dinner." The request flew out his mouth without thought.

"A thank you dinner?"

"Uh, yeah sure. Of course, I'd like to thank you for your help." _What else could it be?_

"Oh...A thank you dinner. That sounds wonderful," she said with a pleased smile. The trace of disappointment seemingly only caught by her, for which she was grateful but wondered if it should worry her that it was there at all. "Well, we should tell Callie she can get started." _How nice to have things falling into place for once,_ Ororo thought as she walked out of Scott's office feeling completely serene until she saw something that could derail that happy train. _Scoundrel!_

While Remy was an appreciator of all women generally his taste ran somewhere more in the long and leggy type, like his Anna Marie or Ororo. But e_v'ry now an' den a man's taste buds may run him a lil' mo'e south of his normal board._ he thought eyeing the newcomer Scott was chatting with.

And there was something Remy found yummy about that butterscotch sun kissed skin. The mussed raven locks tied in the 'I don't give a shit' twist held by a pencil, while not stylish, spoke of a woman who was about cutting to the chase.

_And dat could suit Remy jus' fine,_ he mused thinking about his last bout with Rogue.

The curves in ' tank top were more demure but perky. Hers was a taut, more athletic form giving Remy the idea she might be able to hang a few rounds. Even from a distance Remy's keen eyes decided the overall outer package worked. So it was little wonder he thought it terribly rude that Scott left a guest, even if she was a business associate unattended and went to right that wrong.

He greeted suavely, "Bonjour cheri. De name's Gambit. An' who migh' ya be?"

"Callie Santos," she replied as he gently took her hand in his and placed a peck on the ridge of her knuckles. A flush threatened to grace her cheeks as she felt his devilish gaze penetrate her as if he was searing her clothes away little by little.

"I believe I should be leaving," she stated, keeping her tone as even as possible.

"But Gambit sho' ya rather be cummin'," he snickered.

"Excuse me?!" Callie questioned in mild disgust because no matter how much she'd love to set him straight he was damn sexy. Plus she'd be liar if she didn't admit to herself anyways that she liked the attention coming from him.

"A word Remy," Ororo chirped, strolling by and seizing her best friend by an arm.

"Hey ami! Wha' gotcha goat? Remy jus' tryin' ta be hospitable. Seem like ya found someone ta take care of a laundry lis' of thin's dat need doing 'round here."

"Right you are Remy! Which is why you are to stay clear of Callie," Ororo order with a snap.

"Relax, chere. Remy jus' admirin' de femme's tool belt," the Cajun Casanova joked.

"She's not wearing a tool belt right now."

"Damn, den dat backside be all her…" he trailed off taking another glance at the one part of the woman as abundant as her attitude. "Ouch, hey Stormy!"

"Remy, you and Anna Marie are in constant back and forth and while part of me is tempted to encourage you both to see other people for awhile we can't and won't find someone else should you tick Callie off." With a huff and a turned up nose Ororo stomped off to Scott's side as he and the contractor signed the paper work.

_Merde, mebbe Stormy need ta be cummin' also_. Her icy glare left Remy with a bad chill, but even worst a very interesting challenge by the name of Callie.


	4. Chapter 4

Whatever trouble Remy had been causing Ororo had seemingly dealt with it and returned to the meeting. Scott decided to ask her about it later and brought his attention back around to finishing matters up.

"Well Ms.-"

"Like I told Ororo Mr. Summers, Callie works just fine. We're going to be working together for a bit, might as well get comfortable."

"Right..." Scott could see 'Ro snickering from behind Callie's shoulder. _Probably thinking I'd be uncomfortable with first names so soon._ "Ok Cal, boss works just as well," he responded apprehensively.

Taking in the uneven tone, Callie got that the attempt at nicknames was a point, just not to her. "Uh...Sure thing boss," she shrugged deciding to play along with the one who would be signing her checks.

Ororo was fighting a losing battle. Her lips quirked up, loving Scott's attempt at being 'casual'. "I was thinking we should head over to the sight and hammer out the details," Ororo offered.

However, before they could Ororo was called away to help deal with bricking teens in the cafeteria, leaving Scott to contend with the planning, a little to Ms. Santo's chagrin. Ororo had mentioned surveying the sight by air and Callie hoped that would mean flying without the use of a plane.

"Well everything you want is totally doable although it will take some doing getting all of the materials to Utopia, boss."

Scott shook his head as if it would wave off the embarrassment. "Sorry Callie, please call me Scott. My poor attempt-"

"To win points with the newest, loveliest single lady," the woman mumbled from his side.

"What was that?"

"So anything else I could do for you?" she asked quickly to cover her slip.

_Or maybe that had been in my mind,_ Scott wonder.

"I'm estimating it well take at least a four days to a week to gather all the supplies to start breaking ground on the dorms. If you have something smaller I could probably get it done before the bigger project."

A thought suddenly struck him. It would take some doing but he decided to take advantage of the time. "Actually yes I do," he replied with a satisfied smile. "How are you with plants?"

(***********************)

Storm awoke the following morning with excitement for the beginning of construction underway. That was until Cyclops insisted on she and Gambit going on a recon mission.

"Sabretooth?! What could he possibly be doing now that requires our attention?" she inquired in a huff.

"Psylocke received some distressing readings from the Big Bear area. We need you to confirm and then contain if necessary," he informed.

"Is there not anyone else that can go? I rather stay here and help oversee-"

Cyclops interrupted sternly, "And I rather you go. I'm sending you two for a reason. Confirm and contain. You leave in ten. The Blackbird is waiting for you."

Gambit nearly ducked for safety, positive that a lightning bolt would strike Scott down at any moment. Instead she gave a stiff nod and stomped out. Storm's full lips were pulled into a tight line and remained that way for the following four days.

"I don't understand why Cyclops insisted I come. This is usually a matter for Wolverine," she grumbled.

"Oui but de homme ain't 'round. Guess dat leaves us," Remy shrugged, growing tired of his friend's griping.

"There has not been any sign of him. This is a waste of time," she whined.

"Dis is why I've been sayin' we head ta Vegas. The gin table is callin' ol' Remy!"

"No, I say we head back to Utopia."

"Why ya in such a rush ta get back anyway?"

"I just want to make sure that everything is going well with the additions being made."

Gambit gave her a doubtful gaze. "Dat be de only reason ya in a hurry ta get back?"

Storm's brows bunched in confusion. "What are you insinuating?"

"Jus' dat ya been spendin' alotta time wit' One Eye. Ya'll been gettin' real chummy lately. He why ya wanna get back so bad?"

Ororo scoffed, "We are heading back now."

(****************************)

The four days Ororo had been gone seem to go by much slower than Scott would have thought given everything on his plate. That's what made him realize he missed her.

"So Scott here you are as promised, a green house that's fit for the botanical gardens!" Callie announced, beaming with the usual pride for a job well done.

"And it has all the auto settings for when she is away?"

"Yup, no one needs to touch her babies, especial you. Is it true you killed a whole nursery in one weekend?"

Scott had started to rub the back of neck, feeling hot under the collar recalling how ticked Ororo and Jean had been coming back from their getaway. "Yeah... Well what can say? I have a bit of black thumb. Hey, how did you-"

"Bobby is like a magpie," she answered with a shrug. Her trusty pencil tucked behind an ear today coming out as she handed Scott the clipboard to sign off on everything. "Saw the bright shinny windows coming in and couldn't resist stopping by and chatting for a bit."

"Well I guess I should be glad you finished chatting in time to get the work done," he said with grumble, deciding he was going to need to have a talk with Bobby about his motor mouth later.

"Oh stop, work always comes first and you're just worried. But don't be. I'm sure Ororo will love it. It's quite a big thank you gift." Callie was going to stop there but after seeing the man be so unflappable in the face of all the craziness she had witness in just four days…

A boat full of new arrivals, one of which was Shark Girl! Callie just barely won the fight to keep her eyeballs in their sockets over that one. The teen seemed sweet enough now but understandable acted out on day one. Two teachers ended up needing stitches.

Iron Man appeared, armor and all as she was giving Scott a rundown for the day. Callie left after shaking hands with the handsome billionaire playboy then waited outside Scott's office. She had no idea what was said but boss man didn't look too happy when Tony left.

Throw in a call from the president and the Juggernaut rampaging downtown, it had been a very full week already and Callie hadn't even seen him break a sweat. Now seeing Scott flustered over anything or rather anyone, she had to poke the bear.

"At least it's a grand gift to give to just a friend. Even then most men don't spend this kind of money on flowers in less they screwed up so much with their lady nothing in the floral shop will do."

Scott craned his neck down. He was once again unsure how to read the statement as the woman said it nonchalantly while reading over her clipboard.

He cleared his suddenly tight throat. "Well Ororo's plane just landed. You can head out now. Take the rest of the day off in fact."

While Callie always enjoyed taking in the reaction on these surprise jobs it was Friday. Her guys would surely appreciate the extra time off and she would actually have the energy to step out for a drink tonight. "Don't have to tell me twice," she grinned. A well-pitched drawn out whistle got her crew's attention. "Good job everyone, finish cleaning up here and head out!" she ordered. There were hardier cheers all around that made her smile broader. "May the Lord be with the one who misses the faire, bring us in at 6am," she warned sternly before turning back to Summers. "Thanks Scott. See you Monday. Good luck," Callie added with a smirking whisper as she left.

(**************************)

As Scott waited for Ororo to show up he thought on Callie's statement. The greenhouse was a much better thank you gift from everyone than just dinner out with him. _But does that mean I have to cancel dinner?_ He hoped not, all Scott knew for sure is that he didn't want to cancel it and that he didn't want it to be just a thank you dinner among friends.

Ororo was immediately drawn to the new structure the moment she spotted it. She was so elated to see it she automatically began to fly over instead of walking, a much faster form of travel. She pushed the glass doors aside to find Scott standing in the midst of all the greenery. "Surprise 'Ro!" he exclaimed.

"Bright Lady, Scott it's..." Words were lost for Ororo as she gazed about the greenhouse. Various ferns, shrubberies and flowers were wonderfully arranged throughout it. Her eyes popped in awe as she took in the chrysanthemums, carnations, irises, oleanders and orchids. The grin Scott wore was a wide as hers as he watched her reaction. "It's the most thoughtful, most beautiful thing anyone has done for me. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you for everything you have done lately. I don't know how I would have done it without you," he thanked sincerely before continuing, "I also made reservations for us Saturday night at French Laundry."

"In Town Magazine voted that in the top five most romantic restaurants in all of San Francisco," Ororo remarked.

"That's kind of the point. I was hoping I could take you out for a date."

Though she was not expecting such a question she did not have to consider her answer long. "I would like that very much."

(**********************)

The clock rang six and with dinner at seven Ororo surveyed herself in the full-length mirror one last time feeling satisfied with her appearance. Her stomach started to flutter. She couldn't remember the last time she went on a date.

If anyone told Ororo she would be going on a date with Scott Summers a year ago she'd say they were daft. But now after all the time they've spent confiding in one another it didn't seem unlikely.

As she descended the stairs to meet with Scott his eyes popped behind his ruby tinted shades. She was breathtaking in her magenta halter dress and matching heels. Instead of her hair being in her typical sever bun she wore while teaching it now cascaded freely down to her waist.

"'Ro you look incredible," he complimented.

"As do you, Scott," she replied appraising him. In his pristine khaki slacks and white dress shirt with designer loafers Storm thought he looked like an Abercrombie & Fitch's model's more mature brother.

She took his offered arm as they walked outside into the clear night. A perfect full moon was in view as they drove off in Scott's Jaguar.

The song that began to play made him curse Pandora. _What makes them think I would listen to Justin Timberlake?_ He was just about to change it until he heard Ororo humming along to the melody.

I wanna be your lake or your bay  
And any problems that you have  
I wanna wash 'em away  
I wanna be your sky  
So blue and high  
And everytime you think of me  
I wanna blow your mind

I wanna be your air  
So sweet and fair  
So when you feel that you can't breathe

I'll be there

I wanna be your answer, all the time  
When you see how I put your life before mine  
With no question

The music and Ro's perfume wafting about the car lulled the normally always on alert X-Man into a more relaxed state, although he still probably would have missed the all black van parked in the tucked away corner as they pulled out of the docks.

From inside the van a young man in the passenger seat radioed in this newest activity. "Homebase this is van 52. I have conformation that Summers has left the Utopia."

"The nerve that they call it that, his superior officer on the other end groused, "Has the Camaro been on or off today?"

"Not today, but after seeing it make round trips for days in a row all signs point to it becoming a regular routine."

"Next time it comes through run its plates and see what you can find out. It might lead to something or someone we could use."

"And Summers?"

There was a minute of pause before the next set of orders was given. "Follow from a safe distances and report back when you find where he is headed."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So I know there were a few of you asking where Logan was and if we will see more of Emma, etc. They will play parts in this saga eventually. So sit tight and you'll see them. Please read and review. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Scott's Jag pulled up to the restaurant. Valet descended upon the car, opened the door for Ororo and took the keys from Scott. While her date was glad for the good service he was sorry to have missed the show. He could picture it as clear as the wine glass he would soon be drinking from. Ororo titling her head up, the soft tip of her lips at the one holding the door. It still amazed Scott that a woman who could be waited on hand and foot whenever she wished was so appreciative of humble acts of manners and servitude. She'd turn her body out one whipped smooth milk chocolate calf sliding to the curb then the other, raising with perfect grace before sauntering , Scott didn't get to see it but he was the one she sauntered to and that was even better.

Down the road with eyes on their entrance the black van that had followed them reported in.

"Command this is Van Fifty Two. Scott Summers has just walked into the French Laundry with Ororo Munroe. We await further orders."

The two sandy haired, blue eyed brothers of twenties were waiting eagerly. Both brothers had felt the sting of what they thought was mutant favoritism and sought to level the field until the scales where once again in man's favor and stood that way.

Jake the slightly older one was dumped by his girlfriend of two years for a shape-shifting mutant. His ex claimed that he showed none of the ambition or drive he once had in high school, taking on one meaningless job after the next while he 'figured' things out, was the reason he was dumped for the pre-med shape shifting student fell on deaf ears. All Jake saw was that he was being upgraded for someone who could look like any actor or model of Sarah's fantasies.

David just knew he was meant to be valedictorian but that honor and the scholarship that went with it was given to a telepathic mutant who scored only five points above him. There is no way that little mutie didn't cheat!

They both held baited breath as the radio light up. "Ok, good work boys. For now sit tight and keep watching. That is all."

"What?!"

"We have been watching for weeks. When do we get to do something?" David whined.

"We have determined attacking in a very well known public place with many human casualties is not worth any benefit that might be gain from it at this point."

"But this is two of their top leader. If only we-"

"You have your orders! That is all for now in less you have something new to report!"

The radio went dead again and they sat in fuming silence for a time. "Great…" David huffed from the driver's seat. "Can't even get something to eat around here. Not like we could afford to eat at this place even if we were dressed for it."

"Maybe not but we sure as shit ain't going to be sitting on our hands all night either," Jake snickered.

David got a chill off his bother's tone that made ask, "What do you have in mind?"

Jake got out of his sit, jumped into the back and started perusing the small supply of arsenals their van had been fitted with should they be called on upon to take more dire actions. "Give me a minute."

(*******************************)

Ororo caught Scott's attention the moment she strutted down the stairs and hadn't released it since. Beside the fact she was absolutely stunning the tiniest of her mannerisms were a turn on too, from the way she casually flipped her hair over her shoulder to her lush lips gently pressing against her wine glass. Main course hadn't even arrived yet and Scott was beginning to wish it was time for dessert.

Ororo couldn't say the attraction was one sided. The way his lips quipped up just slightly when he said something sarcastic to his full fledged pearly smile when he truly laughed was endearing, desirable.

Between the shared laughter, stimulating conversation and subtle flirtation the evening had flew by faster than it felt. They inched closer to one another, dessert the excuse but a flimsy one. They only needed a modest reason. They savored the slice of raspberry cheesecake, teasingly tangy and slightly sweet. As the purple colored sirup minorly stained Ororo's plump bottom lip his mouth watered to taste it, to taste her. _Keep your cool, Summers._

"What made you decide to invite me to a date, Scott?" she asked followed by a sip of her Merlot.

He was not expecting the question but answered honestly. "We've been getting pretty close lately and I'd like to get closer."

Ororo skimmed a finger over the rim of her wine glass while she considered how she would respond. Their lives didn't completely belong to themselves in way. Taking things further would mean putting their friendship and new found partnership on the line. He was watching, ruby shades disguising the intensity of his gaze but somehow she still felt its heat.

Ororo took one more sip for courage, cleared her throat and reached a hand the short distance to Scott's across table. "I'd like that as well. Only I think we should move forward with care."

Scott wondered how he heard her due to his blood started to rush with the touch of her hand. It lacked a bit at her words of caution but he nodded in true agreement. "Yes, that would be wise." While Scott didn't want to waste time he saw no reason to be hasty. At least his mind didn't, but inside his body there was a teenage boy stomping and shouting to find anyway to speed things along. "Care for a dance? he inquired, finding a good excuse to be closer to her, touch her.

"That would be lovely," Ororo smiled up taking Scott's offered hand.

They made their way to the dance floor and had an awkward go of it at the start. Despite being an agile athlete and fighter Scott had never been very good on his feet and would never consider himself graceful. Jean had used her telepathy to assist him, even mentally instruct a bit. She made him feel comfortable. It was the only time dancing ever felt natural. With everyone else he often stepped on his partners toes or just fumbled with movements, as he had with Emma, which is why they rarely had dances, as he was now with Ororo.

_Dammit Summers, you should have thought this through better. _

But the differences being were Ororo didn't have Jean's telepathy like Emma but more importantly she did have Jean's patience.

"Uh…Sorry Ororo. I have never been very good-"

"It's fine Scott. Hands on hips and just look at my face." After a few more unsure steps they finally eased into a rhythm. "There you go, simpler than walking."

"Or maybe you're just a great teacher," Scott countered.

"No, but I had a great one," Ororo said fighting off the trace of a wistful sigh.

_"You have natural grace my dear, there for are a fast learner and delightful partner Ororo. Truly I could simple dance with you all night if allowed," Nightcrawler charmed, his compliment echoed in her head.  
_

Ororo could have augured with Kurt all night about who really held grace. Kurt's steps on the dance floor were as masterful as his , she didn't want waste that particular dance with Kurt on witty banter nor did she want to spoil this dance by Scott being glum.

"You're doing more than fine Scott. Besides dancing is more about the feeling, swaying is more than all right with me."

Scott tucked a lock behind her ear. "It's been so long since I've had quality conversation like this with a beautiful woman," he inched closer, his warm breath enticing her lips, "Thank you for the lovely evening." Ororo' tongue quickly moistened her lips, anticipating Scott's on hers. The speedy lick of her lips made his mouth water for her.

"Oh god…What's that smell?!" a fellow patron shrieked.

The whole restaurant broke out into a massive coughing fit. Before Ororo and Scott could process anything a fog so thick they could scarcely see each other surrounded them and they began coughing as well. "Ororo?..." Scott called out with a hacking lung.

"I'm ok," Ororo replied not sounding too convincing while her lungs felt like they were burning. She looked around seeing people had already fallen to the ground due to the harsh chemicals of the smoke. "Everything has been sealed off!" she shouted to inform Scott.

"Well that explains it," Scott huffed before taking off his shades. "Storm am I clear to my left?" he asked with closed eyes, automatically reverting into X-Man mode.

"Yes!" she confirmed.

Scott opened his eyes, blasting the wall in front of him clean off. Ororo wasted no time summing a gusting wind to clear out the fumes while Scott started ushering everyone outside.

"This way everyone! Quickly!" he commanded.

Once the stampede fled Ororo met Scott outside, finding he had already started to scour around for clues.

"Something skidded out of here in a hurry and by the size of the tires I'd say it was a van."

Ororo looked over the tracks Scott pointed out and agreed. "I shall take to the air and see what may be found."

"Ok, but get on your phone so we can stay in touch."

Ororo nodded as a funnel of wind coiled around her. The blue irises disappeared behind hazy white clouds as her tresses bellowed about. She took to the skies and put on her Bluetooth.

"Got anything yet Storm?" Cyclops questioned.

"Just give me a…Yes. There is a suspicious looking unmarked black van speeding down the road as if hell was behind it."

As pissed as Scott Summers felt about having his date and kiss interrupted hell was just what he planned to give whoever was in that van. "Direct me so I can head them off."

Jumping in his car following Storm's instruction to the letter he managed to beat the van to a corner. Cyclops got out the car, cut a trench in the ground using his high beams and stood back watching as the black van speed down the road. He had the gap wide enough for the driver to see, wanting it to slow down some that the front would go slamming down headfirst.

In the attempt to brake the black van careened to its side. The battered van had been at rest no more than a minute before the ticked pair of X-Men were opening the door to retrieve its occupants.

After popping the airbags Storm and Cyclops found two dazed and seething young men inside. "What! It's you mutie freaks that should be arrested!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with the world?! We were trying to save humans from scum like you!"

The bothers had spouted their hate filled rant from the moment they were pulled out the vehicle till they were hulled away by the police. While waiting for the police to arrive and having Ororo keep the boys in check with the electricity that sparked from her hands Scott search the van finding a radio, and weapons meant for both single combat and massive harm as that smoke grenade had been. Not wanting to get into an argument with the police over tampering with the crime scene he took pictures and video. To no surprise their captives had been unwilling to speak about who sent them and the X-Men leader doubted the cops were going to willingly share whatever Intel they gathered.

_Best to take these in. They can be analyzed in the morning._

On the drive back to Utopia Scott also briefly pondered if it would be right to have Kitty hack into a police mainframe in order to aid their investigation into all this. In truth, he didn't linger on it too long. The bigger thought on his mind was whether or not his chances with Ororo had totally been blown. Toxic chemicals, a frantic chase and hateful words didn't make for romance and he had understood why the drive back had been so quiet.

Even as he walked her up to her loft there still was silence. When they reached her door Scott finally spoke. "Despite how things ended I had a great night with you until-"

Her grin halted him. "Scott, I had a fantastic night. As much as we would like to go out on an ordinary date these sorts of events are to be expected to happen from time to time with the lives we live. I found it be exciting, frankly." Unexpectedly Scott felt her soft, luscious lips brushing against his, the tiniest current of electricity passing between them, causing Scott to tingle from her touch.

"Thank you, Scott. Have a good night," she cooed before entering her room.

A goofy smirk scrolled across Scott's face as he strolled back to his quarters with much more pep in his step. _You did well, Summers. You did well._


End file.
